<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Things Bill Hearst Hates (that Darcy Reid loves) by KatherineBly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936488">5 Things Bill Hearst Hates (that Darcy Reid loves)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineBly/pseuds/KatherineBly'>KatherineBly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Things, Completed, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineBly/pseuds/KatherineBly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill reveals the things he reckons Darcy doesn't like about him, the Reid just has to prove him wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill/Darcy (Newsies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Things Bill Hearst hates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know I'm not pretty enough for you, so just… picture a girl…"<br/>"I don't want to picture a girl."<br/>"I… What?"<br/>"I love you, that's why I'm here, and I love your body just as much, okay?"<br/>"But I have a flat chest and I'm not skinny like you or Kathy-"<br/>"Hush. I like your flat chest, if I'm honest."<br/>"...you do?"<br/>"You're so tall, and It's nice to be able to lay down without having to suffocate like one does with a woman. And I wouldn't want you to be skinny, I'd rather you have all his muscle and such…"<br/>"Really, baby? You mean it?"<br/>"…I like running my hands over it."<br/>"Hey, don't be shy like that! What else do you like about me?"<br/>"I love the way your eyes are just that shade of blue, I love the way you're so much taller than me, and I even love the scar on the side of your back…"<br/>"You really like that?"<br/>"I love it."<br/>"You're mad… You love the way you can see the storm brewing behind my eyes, the way you can't even get a kiss without asking, that subtle reminder why I'm so scared of hurting you?"<br/>"Yes. Well, no… I think your eyes are like lightning, as fast as your wit, the fact that you're taller than makes me feel special whenever you bend down to kiss my lips, and the scar on your back reminds me if how you've never hurt me and that you're so strong, baby…"<br/>"...I never want to be with anyone else."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Things Darcy Reid Hates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is only going to be two chapters... Sorry. I do hope you like this half, though!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I wish I was pretty." Darcy sighed softly.<br/>"You don't think yourself pretty?" Bill asked, keeping the softness Darcy had begun and gently touching his fingertips to Darcy's, beautiful contrast arising between their hands, Darcy's thin and pale from writing and playing piano regularly, Bill's firmer and in places split from now-removed woodwork splinters.<br/>"Maybe I could be. You know, if I lost however much weight and dressed how you'd like.."<br/>"Darcy."</p>
<p>The Reid bent his head a little, knowing how this conversation was about to go, not wanting to have to listen to what he saw as lies coming from Bill's mouth.<br/>"Darcy."<br/>"...yes, dearest?"<br/>"You're not… You're not like that, why won't you believe me?" Bill pulled Darcy into his own lap, hands reaching all the way around his waist. "Did the therapist say something?"<br/>"...she barely said a word, she mostly asked me to elaborate on answers. I hate that I have to see a therapist."<br/>"Well I want you to get better, and I think its so brave of you to go in every week."</p>
<p>"She's searching for childhood trauma, I think. I wish I wasn't so broke--... I'm sorry."<br/>"Don't apologise! Listen, you are doing so well with all of this, okay? And I love everything about you."<br/>"My wretched hair? My shortness?" Hands were instantly laced into his hair just the way Darcy liked.<br/>"I think your hair is wonderfully wild and free, unlike my own, and I think how short you are is absolutely adorable, baby boy."<br/>"...you do? Really?"<br/>"You think I could lie to someone I love so very much?"<br/>"...I love you very much too, Bill - dear."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>